


throw me to the wolves (i'll fight the good fight)

by abrightgrayworld



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, This is kind of anti-Tony but in a way that attempts to make him try to become a better person, also why am i like this, i didn't intend to write this but it just happened, i might make this a series, not sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrightgrayworld/pseuds/abrightgrayworld
Summary: Having been with Peter Parker for six years, and having lived with him for two of those years, Michelle is pretty sure she’s picked up a little bit of his spidey sense. So, when her boss calls her into his office one morning, she has the sense that something isn’t right.“Let me get this straight,” Michelle says. “You had someone tail me to get at my personal, private friendship with Spider-man, offered a conditional promotion hinging on me telling you his identity, which I don’t actually know, and now you’re threatening to fire me if I don’t tell?”--Chapter 3: Despite their tense relationship (or maybe because of it), Tony Stark has a proposition for Michelle Jones.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is??? I was trying to write a companion piece for my other Spider-man fic and then also another idea that I had, but this came into my head instead. Whoops. 
> 
> A little background for this fic: Michelle and Peter have been together since high school and they both finished college in Massachusetts, Peter at M.I.T and Michelle at Boston University (which is apparently good for journalism? I googled it, so if anyone has any actual knowledge, please let me know!). According to Google, Boston and Cambridge are about 20 minutes apart, so I imagine that after their first year of college, Peter and Michelle moved in together. Oh, and Ned also went to M.I.T because he and Peter and MJ are BFFs and they would definitely go together.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and feedback and kudos would be super appreciated!
> 
> Title from Wolves by Lia Rose (such a good song, ahhh)

Having been with Peter Parker for a little over six years, and having lived with him for four of them, Michelle is pretty sure she’s picked up a little bit of his spidey sense. So, when her boss calls her into his office one morning, she has the sense that something isn’t right.

“Leave your recorder at your desk; this isn’t about your latest article,” he adds, and watches intently as Michelle sets her recorder down and walks in.

“Have a seat, Michelle,” her boss says, gesturing genially at a plush chair in front of his desk and sitting in his own. Alarm bells ring inside Michelle’s head as she takes a seat—her boss only ever uses that chair to greet higher-ups, sponsors, and potential advertising representatives of their magazine.

“’Sup, Rick?” she says, her voice neutral and just on the edge of bored.

 “Oh, not much, Michelle,” he says, a smug, intense smile on his face. “I just wanted to have a chat. How are you doing today?”

“I’m fine.”

They sit in silence for a few seconds, Michelle watching him watch her, trying to get a read on what’s about to come. He finally sits forward.

“Michelle, you’ve been a valuable addition to this team. I wasn’t sure about hiring you so soon after you graduated, but you’ve proven yourself to be smart, resourceful, and insightful, and your articles have gained a lot of traction among our readers.” Rick nods, clasping his hands in front of him. “I think it’s time to give you a promotion and have you specialize in a department of your choice.”

Michelle gives him a wary, perfunctory smile. “Thank you very much,” she says, but he holds up a hand.

“Before I do, though, I was wondering if you could take on a very special article for me.” He leans forward, his smile growing. “I want you to write about Spider-man.”

Michelle’s heart drops. She tilts her head and raises an eyebrow, trying to appear confused. “I think that’s more of a daily news kind of thing, and you know that’s not really what I write. Besides, doesn’t Patricia already take care of those articles?”

“My apologies, I wasn’t being clear. I want you to write about Spider-man’s identity.” Rick is grinning now, wide and toothy. “I know you know who he is.”

_Shit._ Michelle leans back and crosses her arms. “Is this some kind of joke? A pre-promotion hazing?”

Rick’s expression turns serious. “I’m not joking. Here, see for yourself.” He pushes a manila folder towards her.

Michelle takes the folder slowly and opens it. Inside are grainy pictures—her and Spider-man in front of a grocery store with him giving her a parting wave as he takes off; a long-distance shot of the two of them on a roof; one with his arm tossed carelessly around her shoulders when she was walking to her car; and others. Peter has his mask on in every shot, thankfully. The pictures are blurry enough that Michelle isn’t immediately recognizable, which means that for Rick to have known it was her, she must have been tracked.

“What are these?” she demands. Rick waves a hand carelessly.

“One of our photographers saw Spider-man waving at you, and she came to me with the picture. I had a suspicion, and I asked her to tail you for a few months, and here we are now.”

_Fucking journalists_ , Michelle thinks. She remembers her extensive research on her boss when she was applying for jobs. Rick is a good journalist, Michelle knows. He has good instincts, an uncanny way of reading a situation. He can put pieces into play to guarantee him a win before the game has even begun.

Too bad Michelle is better.

Game on.

She sits back and pushes the folder back at him, narrowing her eyes. “I wasn’t lying. I don’t know who he is. I’ve been in a few conflicts where he’s had to come save me, and we’ve become friends. I only see him around sometimes. We’re both from New York, so I guess he likes to talk to someone who knows about it.”

“Cut the crap, Michelle.” Rick’s voice is still pleasant, but there’s an edge to it. “You’re friends enough to spend nights talking on a rooftop, but you don’t know who he is?”

“Yes. That’s what I _told_ you. Despite what you think, friends don’t have to tell each other their deepest secrets.”

“Maybe you don’t understand the significance of this,” her boss says. He’s red and sweating, gaze locked onto hers. “We’re a digital magazine with a significant reader-base, but we need something to push us over the edge and beat out our competitors for popularity. Spider-man’s identity would bury us in readership and money! This would be a win-win for both you and me.”

“Rick,” Michelle snaps, “I don’t know his identity. And even if I did, I wouldn’t tell you. You would be putting him in danger. What if his enemies targeted his family and friends to get at him? I don’t know about you, but I happen to like _not dying_ when we’re attacked by the latest enemy of the week. He protects us, and it’s our job to protect him.” Michelle stands, turning to leave. “Thanks for the promotion, but I don’t want it.”

“Do you still want your job?” Rick hisses, and Michelle stops. He looks desperate. “Because unless you tell me everything you know or write the damn article, you’re fired.”

Michelle takes a deep breath.

“Let me get this straight,” she says. “You had someone tail me to get at my personal, private friendship with Spider-man, offered a conditional promotion hinging on me telling you his identity, _which I don’t actually know_ , and now you’re threatening to fire me if I don’t tell?”

Rick pales suddenly, as if he’s just registered what he’s doing. “It’s nothing personal, Michelle,” he says. “Journalism’s a hard business these days.”

Michelle smiles, sickly sweet. “I wonder if a lawyer would think the same.” She pulls out her phone, which has been recording since she got up from her desk, and flashes the screen at him. “Or the state labour department. Do you want to find out?”

Rick goggles and starts to stutter, eyes fixed on the phone. Michelle presses on. “Here’s what’s going to happen. If you destroy those photos and all the information you’ve collected about me, send me proof today, and allow me to turn in my two weeks’ notice, I won’t sue you and this company for all it’s worth or show anyone the recording. Got it? Oh,” she adds, smirking. “And I’m going to take the next few days off. I feel _so_ emotionally drained, you know?” She makes a sad face. “I’ll let you know when I’m coming back in so you can pay me for the rest of my time.”

Michelle walks back to her desk and gathers her things, telling a few of her colleagues that’s she’s not feeling well and she’ll be away for the next few days. She figures she’ll turn in her notice tomorrow, but right now, she wants to leave.

When she’s outside, breathing in cool, Boston air, the gravity of the situation hits her. She just quit her job and her asshole boss knows she has a link to Spider-man. Sure, she has the upper hand on him, but who’s not to say he’ll blab anyway?

“Panic later, Michelle,” she mutters to herself. “Home now.”

***

“I can’t believe him!” Peter exclaims when she’s done telling him. He’s vibrating with energy under her, but his hands are still gentle as he combs through her hair, teasing through knots. “That’s so wrong! How could he do that?”

Peter, Michelle thinks amusedly, is a superhero who’s faced countless numbers of villains before, but he still believes in the best of people. She herself isn’t so surprised. Greed makes people do terrible things.

She pushes her face into his chest, aware that it isn’t really comfortable for either of them in their current position—him lying on his back on the couch and her sprawled on top of him—but she doesn’t really care. She knows he doesn’t either.

“I’m more concerned about what to do now,” she murmurs. “He knows I know you, at least a little. He could have more people follow me. And I quit my job! How the hell am I going help pay for rent and groceries and everything?”

“Hey, you’re smart. You’ll get a new job in no time,” Peter says, which doesn’t help Michelle at all.

“Thanks, nerd,” she mutters. “You solved all my problems.”

“And,” he adds, pretending like she hadn’t spoken, “You can bully your boss into giving you a glowing reference now!”

Michelle snorts loudly. “You’re such a loser,” she says, but she’s smiling a little. Stupid Peter and his stupid optimism.

“Seriously, MJ,” Peter says, “I believe in you.” And Michelle may be a somewhat well-adjusted barely-adult of twenty-three and she’s grown out of some tendencies she had as a sixteen year-old, but sometimes, she still can’t deal with this utter, unbreakable, awed belief he has in her. So, instead of responding, she leans up and kisses him. When she pulls back and looks at him, she knows that she has a soft, sappy look on her face because in response, _his_ face melts into that gross, heart-meltingly happy look he reserves for her. It makes her want to smile forever and also throw up a little. But throw up in a good way. Like puking rainbows.

Ugh, they are so gross.

Michelle figures she owes herself a moment of sappiness after the stress of today. So she leans her forehead against Peter’s and says, “Love you, sunshine.” That’s his favourite nickname, and Michelle only ever uses it in moments of real sentiment.

“Love you too, loser,” Peter says in a terrible high-pitched imitation of her, effectively ruining the moment. Michelle buries her laugh against his neck and then ruthlessly jabs him in the ribs, hard enough to make him yelp, twist, and push them off the couch.

“Peter, holy fuck,” Michelle groans, rubbing her head where it grazed the coffee table. Peter lifts them both back onto the couch, side by side this time, and curls around her to pull her close. It’s a tight squeeze.

“Sorry,” he mumbles. “Your fault, though.”

Michelle hums, hands tracing through his hair. After a few minutes, she feels him relax against her, drifting into sleep. He’s exhausted; there haven’t been any major attacks or problems lately, but he and Ned have been working almost non-stop since they graduated M.I.T to get their names out into the tech market. They’ve just started testing prototypes, Michelle knows, and there have been good results so far. She reminds herself to ask for details later; both she and Peter have been sucked into their work lives to spend too much time together recently. It’s a miracle he was even here when she got home.

Peter stirs slightly. “I can literally hear you thinking, MJ,” he complains, voice slightly slurred. “Think later. Nap now.” He hugs her even tighter and she relents with a sigh, closing her eyes and sinking into his warmth.

The last of her worry drains away, and Michelle succumbs to the miraculous comfort of Peter’s arms, letting herself sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michelle's relationship with Tony Stark is not good, to say the least. When she gets a call from him, she thinks back to their last disastrous meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, this will be three chapters. I'm not really satisfied with the flow of this chapter, but I needed to put Michelle and Tony's relationship in context before writing their present-day conversation. Ergo, we have a flashback thing, whoo!
> 
> This is an...interesting chapter. I'd really appreciate thoughts about it. Thanks, and I hope you enjoy!

Two hours later, Michelle’s phone rings, rudely jerking her out of her nap. She scowls tiredly and looks up to check whether Peter is still asleep—thankfully, he’s still breathing slowly into her hair, eyelids moving in his sleep. He has also trapped her between him and the back of the couch, arms tight around her, so she has to struggle gently for a good few minutes before she can squeeze out. Peter mumbles softly and shifts into the space she left behind, allowing Michelle to sit gingerly on the couch’s edge and get her phone from the coffee table. By the time she does, the phone has gone silent. Michelle turns on the screen.

 _Missed call from Tony Stark_ , it says.

Michelle stares at it in disbelief. The phone begins to ring with another call from him.

“No,” Michelle says flatly. She declines the call, turns her phone off, and then tosses it under the couch.

She is _not_ going to let that asshole make her already bad day worse.

She lies down again, intending to sink back into sleep. Just as she’s comfortably resting against Peter’s slumbering body, Peter jumps violently and slaps his leg, and for the second time that day, he pushes her off the couch. Michelle promptly lets out a violent string of curses.

“Uh,” Peter rasps. His hair is adorably rumpled and there are indents on his cheek from the zipper of Michelle’s hoodie. He’s blinking blearily, not fully awake yet. He pulls out his vibrating phone from his pocket, looks at the screen, and then takes the call with an intelligent “Whaa?”

He blinks again, this time in confusion, and then holds the phone out to Michelle, a faint frown on his face. “It’s for you.”

Michelle stares at the underside of the coffee table from her position on the floor and wonders how this is her life.

“No,” she says again. “My day is bad enough. I’m not talking to him.”

Peter lowers his hand, his expression suddenly strained. Michelle can feel the previously comfortable atmosphere of the room become tense and heavy.  

Just like it always does whenever Tony Stark is the subject of their conversation.

“MJ,” he says softly, his eyes both pleading and guilty. “Hear him out? Please?”

“Peter,” Michelle says icily, but he just pushes the phone at her.

“Please,” he says.

Michelle pauses.

“You know what this call is about,” she states. It’s not a question. Peter is silent, still holding his phone out. Michelle feels a strong urge to deny him but her sudden curiosity won’t let her. She curses herself and Tony Stark and Peter Parker for his stupid pleading eyes and takes the phone, preparing herself for whatever bullshit Stark has to say.

***

_Two years ago_

Michelle Jones is not twenty minutes into her first official meeting with Tony Stark, and she has already felt the urge to stab his hand with a fork six times.

“MJ, do you want some more potatoes?” May asks, a forced smile on her face.

Michelle doesn’t, but she nods for May’s sake. “Sure,” she says blandly, focusing on the plate.

Peter is sinking in his chair, eyes darting between the three of them at the table. Only Tony seems oblivious to the tension.

“This food is great, May. Solid 10/10. Almost as good as the food my personal chefs make.” Tony smiles and eyes May appreciatively for a few seconds too long.

Seven times. Michelle’s hand is curled so tightly around her fork that her knuckles are white. His hand is right there. She could do it.

“So, Peter, how are your classes going?” May asks loudly, a cautioning look in her eyes as she catches Michelle’s. “I didn’t get a chance to talk to you much today, since we were busy preparing for this dinner.” She pauses. “Lovely as always to have you, Tony,” she says, her words falling slightly flat.

Peter sinks lower into his chair. “They’re great, May,” he says weakly. “Ned and I have been talking about this combined project between my material sciences degree and his electrical engineering/comp sci one. We have to run it by our professors first, so I can’t confirm anything yet, but it’s going to be super cool.”

“That sounds wonderful,” May says warmly.

“Sounds great, kid,” Tony comments. He sounds genuine and Michelle and May both relax for a second. “Just let me know if it’s something Stark Industries can get off the ground.”

“Sure,” Peter says after a pause, and there’s a hint of irritation in his tone now. “But I think Ned and I can develop this on our own.”

“Good. Good, I believe in you. Just, I know that undergrads don’t always have the resources available for involved projects, so I’m here if you need help.” Peter nods silently. Tony probably doesn’t mean to be so dismissive, but Michelle can see that’s how Peter is taking it. She doesn’t blame him. Tony Stark is notorious for making everything about him.

“And what about you, MJ?” Tony says.

“It’s Michelle,” she says curtly. Tony raises an eyebrow.

“Michelle. How are things going with you? You’re doing a double major, if I remember right? Journalism and Public Relations?”

“Yup,” she says disinterestedly.

“An interesting choice. Never really imagined a superhero—” He gestures to Peter. “—to be with a future member of the press.” He takes a swig of wine. “You know, in my experience, most journalists are pretty obsessed with getting stories about us superheroes. I’m their favourite, though I’m Iron Man, so of course I am. They are annoying, though.” Tony gives her a smirk. “Think you’ll be another bug under my shoe?”

Peter makes an almost inaudible whine. May winces.

“Stark,” Michelle says coolly, temper flaring. “Believe me, there is literally nothing I find interesting about you.”

Tony opens his mouth but May interjects hastily. “Okay, I’m going to get us dessert,” she exclaims. “Michelle, would you help me?”

“No, you know what, I’m sure Peter can help,” Tony says, leaning forward. “Michelle and I will chat while you guys are gone.”

Peter looks trapped. He glances at May for help, but she can’t do anything besides shrug, an apprehensive expression on her face.

“Um, sure,” Peter says. As he collects their plates and moves past Michelle into the kitchen, he shoots her a _please-don’t-kill-him_ look. Michelle flips him off, ignoring his grimace.  

“Okay, Jones,” Tony says when the Parkers disappear into the kitchen. “Hit me.”

“What?” Michelle says.

“You’ve been trying not to explode all evening. Tell me what I did.” His arms are crossed, a taunting smirk on his face.

Michelle sighs. “Oh, Tony,” she says patronizingly, watching with satisfaction as the smirk drops off his face. “The list is too long to get through.”

“We’ve got time,” he says, and now he’s on the defensive. “I’m sure I can convince you that I’m not as bad as you think.”

Ah, there it is. Michelle rolls her eyes. He still thinks that he can use his charisma to get her to like him.

Well. If it’s a fight he wants, it’s a fight he’s going to get.

“Fine, we’ll start with the jingoism,” she says.

Tony stares at her. “I’m sorry, what?” he scoffs.

“Aggressive patriotism. Do you remember what you said in that press conference after you came back from captivity?” she asks, pinning him with a stare. “About why you stopped making weapons?”

He frowns. “I saw young Americans get killed with them.”

Michelle hums. “Exactly. Young _Americans_. Here’s my question, Stark. Why didn’t you care before when those weapons were being used against civilians of Iraq and other countries the US government was targeting?”

He stares at her, obviously trying to figure out how to answer.

“No, don’t worry, I’ll answer that question,” Michelle says. “I was asking that too, years ago when I was researching you and saw your press conference. So I decided to look up your other press conferences for your weapons. Success reports and all that. And you know what I found?” Her expression hardens. “You bragged about the number of enemies your weapons killed. You didn’t care about what your weapons were doing then. Nothing mattered to you until it was Americans who were affected.”

The entire apartment is silent. There are no noises from the kitchen either.

“But it’s not just that, Stark,” Michelle continues. “No, it’s that even when you were in the suit, which you claim you only use for heroics, you killed innocents. You used flamethrowers to incinerate entire bases in the Middle East before you came back. So many civilians were killed. You didn’t show remorse for that. You didn’t apologize. You didn’t care. Because they were Arabs. Tell me I’m wrong.”

Tony has gone pale. He still isn’t saying anything.

“Okay, now let’s move onto the misogyny,” Michelle says. Her heart is thrumming. “You’ve been with Pepper for how many years now? Over a decade, correct? So tell me, why exactly do you take every opportunity you can to hit on other women? And not just hit on, but you harass them. You call May a “hot aunt” every five seconds.”

“That’s—it’s never anything serious,” Tony argues.

“Harassing women and constantly cheating on your fiancée is nothing serious to you? Do you think women enjoy being belittled and sexualized by you?” Michelle demands. “You’re a rich and powerful man, part of the world’s 1%. Women have been mistreated by people like you for years. You’re part of a huge systemic problem, Stark, and you haven’t grown self-aware enough to get your head out of your ass and see what you’re contributing to. You’re fucking disgusting.”

She’s snarling now, intent on getting through to him as much as she can. He evades topics like these whenever he’s in public being interrogated by journalists, but now he has nowhere to go. He brought this up.

She takes a deep breath. “And now, let’s talk about Peter.”

Tony’s eyes narrow. “What about Peter?” he asks dangerously.

“You brought a fifteen-year-old into a war,” Michelle hisses. She despises him for everything she’s said, but this—this is something personal to her.

“No,” Tony says. He stands, posture brittle, breathing hard. “I kept him safe. I didn’t have him fight any more than he had to.”

“Safe. Really.” Michelle stands too, her eyes flashing. “You’re telling me you knew for sure that he wouldn’t come to harm? That none of the other Avengers would hurt him?”

“I was watching out for him,” Tony says. “I wouldn’t have let them hurt him.”

“I’m sure he didn’t get hurt when he was flung to the ground. Yeah, I saw the video.” Her words are venom. “Why did you feel it necessary to bring a kid into that fight? Did you honestly think you would fail without him? Say what you will; there is not a single goddamn reason that he should have been there.” Michelle cuts off whatever he says next with a shake of her head. “Next point: you took away his suit.”

“I—That was for his own good.” Tony swallows. “He wasn’t ready for the responsibility.”

“Funny you said that after you brought him into fighting! And even if he wasn’t, you took away his only protection. You’re telling me you thought he would stay away from the Vulture? That he wouldn’t go looking for trouble? This is Peter Parker we’re talking about!” Michelle takes another deep breath. Her hands are trembling slightly. “He almost didn’t make it out. He still has nightmares, do you know that? Even though it’s been years. You dismissed him and ignored him after bringing him into a fight he shouldn’t have been a part of, and then you took his only defense away, and he almost died.”

Tony doesn’t say anything, chest heaving.

Michelle sighs, drained. “Listen to me,” she says. “For some reason, Peter loves you, and I love him. You’re a part of our lives whether I like it or not. So I’m going to ask you something.” She locks eyes with him. “Take a long look at yourself and do better. If not for the world, for him. He deserves better than what you’re giving him right now.”

The apartment is nearly silent again, the only sounds the drip of the faucet. 

“I’m sorry, I need air,” Michelle mutters tiredly. “I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

“Wait,” comes Peter’s voice. He steps out of the kitchen, May behind him, and comes to stand beside Michelle. He laces their fingers together.

Peter’s expression is pinched as he glances at her and then Tony. He looks haggard, older than his twenty-one as he looks at his mentor.

“She’s right,” he tells Tony. And then he turns and walks out the door with Michelle.

They climb silently to the roof of the building. Peter is silent, until he asks, “Am I a bad person for loving him?”

Michelle glances at him and squeezes their hands together tighter. “There’s no way you could ever be a bad person, Parker. A nerd and a dweeb, yes. But never bad.”

Peter slumps. “I feel like I should hate him. Everything you said was right.”

Michelle sighs. “Family is weird. It never works logically. You can love someone and still see they’ve done bad things. Look at Liz.” She pauses. “If it makes you feel better, I think I got through to him tonight. I think he’ll try to do better. You inspire people to be better, Peter. Even if I did most of the work tonight.” And then Michelle snorts and makes a face. “God, that was cheesy. I feel like I’m in a Hallmark movie.”

“You would be a great Hallmark star. Soulful eyes,” Peter laughs. He pokes her in the cheek, and then leans his head on her shoulder, and they stay there in the cool night air until May calls them back inside.

***

Michelle puts the phone to her ear. “Stark,” she barks, aware this is the first real conversation she’s had with him since that disastrous dinner two years ago.

“Jones,” he greets. “I have a favour to ask you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Tony has a proposition for Michelle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark has a proposition for Michelle Jones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, it's been almost a year since I updated and this and I am SO SORRY! Things kind of fell out of control this year and I was swamped with a lot of stuff. I hope to be back writing more!! Enjoy the final chapter in this story!

“A favour,” Michelle repeats blankly. She eyes Peter, who is settling back onto the couch and failing to look disinterested.

“Yeah. I’ve been meaning to ask for some time, but today is a particularly good day,” Tony replies. “I heard about your situation at work.”

Michelle bites her tongue. “Stark, how many times do I have to tell you that we’re grown-ass adults who don’t need you to stick your nose into our business—”

“If you’re in trouble like this, that makes it _my_ business,” Tony interrupts, an edge to his voice, and even though she’s fuming, Michelle can’t find a good reason to argue that. Today was bad. It’s probably for the best that someone of his status is looking out for them (spying on them, Michelle reminds herself) and keeping tabs on this specific problem, even though deferring to his power makes Michelle’s teeth grind. She stays silent, hoping her irritation will translate over the phone, and isn’t disappointed when Tony sighs heavily.

“Look, I didn’t call to talk about that. Suffice it to say, the situation is taken care of. Your boss won’t say anything.”

“Ex-boss,” Michelle says, just to be difficult. Peter swats her head lightly and she rolls her eyes at him.

“Right. And now we get to the real matter. You don’t have a job.” Tony pauses for so long that were it not for his breathing, Michelle would think he hung up.

“What is it?” she demands.

“I’m trying to say this in a way that won’t make you fly to New York and behead me,” Tony retorts. “Okay, I’ll just say it. Come work for me.”

“…Excuse me?” Michelle actually pulls back the phone and looks at the caller ID to make sure she’s talking to the actual Tony Stark and not some fake.

“I mean, will you come work for me?” Tony amends hastily, and Michelle would ordinarily be surprised that he’s actually learning to be less of an asshole except _Tony Stark just offered her a job_.

“You’re joking,” she says.

“He’s not joking,” Peter adds helpfully. Michelle headbutts him in the knee.

“I’m not joking,” Tony confirms. “Hear me out.”

Michelle wants to laugh in his face, tell him that she can’t stand him and there’s no way in hell she’d ever join his company, but she decides to humour him just this once.

Also, Peter’s puppy eyes are really goddamn impossible to ignore.

“Talk,” she mutters.

“I’d like you to work as the head of PR for Stark Industries. My old one just retired, and I think it would be good to have someone with different perspectives come into the position.”

“You mean someone who’s not a straight white dude?” Michelle deadpans. “Why me? Why not someone else who fits those and has more experience than me? If this is some kind of nepotism thing—”

“You have the degree and some experience. It’s not nepotism.” A moment of disbelieving silence, and Tony huffs. “Well, okay, part of it is because I know you, but that’s exactly why I think you’re right. This isn’t like me giving a random inexperienced family member a job just because I can. I know you, and I know you’ll be good for this.”

“Stark,” Michelle says, but he continues.

 “There are things I’ve done. A lot of bad things.” Michelle pauses. Tony’s next words are halting. “You’ve…called me out for a lot of things I’ve done. And I’ve been thinking about them. A lot. There are a lot of people I know I need to apologize to.  Probably a lot more that I don’t know about that I’ve hurt with my comments and actions. Apologies aren’t enough, but I want people to start believing that the rich and powerful can be held accountable. And I know you’ll do that, tell it like it is. I know you won’t lie to me or suck up to me. You’ll help me with the change that my company needs.”

“Hmm. That was a nice speech,” Michelle says, but her tone isn’t as cutting as usual. She thinks about the offer and is surprised to find that she kind of wants this. How many people can she affect by getting Tony Stark to admit to his wrongdoings? What kind of societal impact could she have by getting one of the richest and most influential people in the world to be held accountable? Her critique of the man can actually go into something productive. Something that can cause actual change.

There are two problems, though.

“You’re discounting a lot of people by assuming they wouldn’t be professional or knowledgeable enough to hold the position like I would,” she says bluntly. “I’m frankly not comfortable with you offering this position to me just on the basis of you knowing me.”

“I see,” Tony says, sounding disappointed.

“So,” Michelle says, “Here’s what you need to do. You need multiple PR heads with a range of different perspectives. For the first little while, I’ll assist them, and they’ll be the ones to direct my career advancement for the first little while, with you stepping in to _actually_ assess my work and then evaluate my role at your company.”

Behind her, Peter gives a little gasp of delight. She ignores him, but a smile tugs at her lips.

“Yes. Done,” Tony says hastily. “That sounds perfect.”

“And one more thing,” Michelle says. “Doing work like this, trying to correct injustices, is exhausting. We’re not going to do all the heavy lifting and analyze your own behaviour for you. You’re going to have to do the work to reconciliation, too. And I expect proper compensation and the necessary acknowledgement of the emotional labour going into this kind of work.”

“Absolutely,” Tony says, and his voice is solemn.

“Well, then,” Michelle says, and speaks words she never thought she would say in her life. “I look forward to working with you, Tony Stark.”

“Me too, Michelle Jones,” Tony replies. “I’m going to hang up now before I say something to make you yell at me. And hey,” he adds. “Thank you. I really appreciate it.”

Michelle hangs up the phone and is promptly lifted onto the couch by Peter, who starts pressing kisses to her face. She laughs loudly and elbows him.

“So, we’re moving back to New York,” Peter says, and his eyes are wide with excitement. “Man, I can’t _wait_ to tell Ned!”

“That _is_ okay with you, right? I know we have a life here.”

“Of course! May will be thrilled, and I won’t have to keep flying out to get to the Avengers facility, and New York will be easier for our company startup anyway, and Ned and I can finally return to that bodega we miss so much—”

“Yeah, that last one is _so_ important. You know, it’s kind of weird to just assume that our best friend will be moving with us,” Michelle says.

“Please, we’re a package deal, the three of us,” Peter says, and Michelle can’t argue. Both because of the truth of that statement and because she’s suddenly so tired again.

“Well, tell him later, okay? Nap time now,” she says, and she pushes him back down.

Her last thought before she falls asleep is that everything is going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not super happy with this chapter, since it seems too abrupt, but I hope you liked it! I'd really love your thoughts! Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter: Michelle gets a call from Tony Stark. 
> 
> Also, WHY IS MICHELLE JONES SO HARD TO WRITE??? I'm pretty sure I didn't get her characterization quite right here, ahhhh.
> 
> Anyway, hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
